Insanity (Add X Eve)
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: Add is slowly falling into insanity, even though he can't help it, but can Eve somehow? Warnings for Add X Eve and cutting from Add. Only a scene, but still. Hope ya'll like it!


**INSANITY:**

_**-Add & Eve: Both Base Forms-**_

'_It's not what I first thought when I met him. Or rather, it never occurred to me then, but now it does. I love him, I do, but I'm afraid of him. It comes in the simplest of times, or in the strangest of places… He'll just say something, one thing, but the gleam in those fuchsia eyes of his would always tell me something… Tell me that he's indeed insane._

_I often wonder in the end, if all he wants are the codes, but he's had millions of times to take them. Yet I feel a part of him still wants to, that he fights himself everyday to not take them…'_

"Hey Eve, what're you doin'?" He asks, a sly smile on his face. She looks up from her holographic keyboard. Quickly, she saves and shrinks the document down and looks into his dual-colored eyes.

"Simple things, how about you, Add?" The white-haired boy tilts his head and lowers his eyelids with a suspicious smile,

"Lookin' at the beautiful Nasod Queen, Eve." Eve gives a small smile and gets up from the desk she's sitting at. Noticing him still staring, she speaks up,

"Is there something you would like?" The boy chuckles softly,

"What were you typing?" The queen raises an eyebrow,

"The document? Merely a report." She notices his face flash with a flare of anger, but he quickly dismisses it and smiles again.

"I see. Why won't you tell me what it really is?" He moves forward and tilts her chin up. "I know that we both keep secrets, but I'd prefer if we could be more open with each other…" He purrs, bringing his fingers up into her white hair. Eve remains quiet for a moment, and then grabs his wrist.

"If you have your secrets, I shall have mine." He gives a disgusted look and pulls his hand away.

"Tsk, why do I bother…?" Add turns on his heel and begins walking out, but the queen grabs the edge of his jacket.

"Why do you bother? Why do you have problems with me having secrets if you have your own?" He grins darkly, the boy's two eyes glowing brightly, but the left glows stronger than the right.

"Why, you ask? Hehehe… Because my secrets are far worse than yours… I would rather not ruin your beauty with my disgusting truth." For a moment, both eyes show slight sadness, but is quickly replaced by the cold, empty glow of his inner insanity.

"You don't have to hide." Eve says quietly, her hand releasing the fabric of the white jacket.

"Heh, hide what? What am I hiding?" The queen shakes her head slowly and brushes past him. She can sense him staring at her until she finally moves down the next hallway. Add clutches his fist tightly,

_What's wrong with me? Am I wrong for having secrets? Yet I accused her for having them? Are we both guilty…? _He ponders, and then looks at the computerized desk. A wicked grin comes across his face, and he moves to the desk.

Eve ate quietly, away from the rest of the El group. Raven ate quietly too, Elsword ate obnoxiously, Chung ate somewhere in between and the girls as well. Eve couldn't eat with the rest, they all had a calm mind, but hers was restless.

"Hey Eve, we're gonna go out and take out some bandits terrorizing the local town, you wanna come with?" Elsword asked, a bright smile on his face. She gave a cold glance, the smile only made her wish she could see Add smile like that… "Well, yes or no?!" He asked impatiently, she finally spoke.

"No. I wish to remain here, I'm afraid that I'm busy." She stood up and left without another word, but overheard Raven.

"Add told me he's staying here, too. Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone?" Elsword answered him.

"I trust Add. Let's go ahead!" A few moments later, silence fell over the mansion-like cabin the El gang was staying in.

_I hope their right…_ Eve thinks silently, and moves towards the hallway with all their bedrooms. She walks stiffly, feeling almost uneasy… The queen stops at her room, looking into her room, empty. Her eyes then go to the last door, Add's room.

The silence was eerie, the queen only heard herself breath. A sense of wrongness came to her, and she walked to the closed door. Standing outside, she raised her fist to the door, and gave a cautious tap. Nothing. She knocked again, a bit harder. Nothing again.

"Add?" She asked softly, turning the doorknob, but finding it locked. A feeling of panic hit her, and she furiously shook the doorknob. "Add, what's wrong?" Eve forced herself to keep a calm, confident voice, but it was now trembling. A click sounded, and the door slowly opened.

Add looked bad… She couldn't quite figure out why, but he looked almost, drunk. His eyes seemed disoriented and slightly red, as was his face, like he'd been crying. His white hair was now messy, and his mouth was a straight line.

"Yes." He said quietly, his voice sounding horse.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice back to the cold manor that kept her calm.

"Nothing." Add was about to close the door, but she raised her hand and stopped him. Her eyes were now stern,

"Tell me." Eve demanded, the boy looking generally confused.

"I must say…" He got a more delirious look on his face, raising his hand to caress Eve's head. "You truly are beautiful…" He then grinned, "And yet… Heheheheh…" His shoulders moved as he laughed darkly, "I still want those codes." His hand seemed to grab her face, and she moved her head.

"Add, you are not well." Eve said comfortingly, it was odd for her to have that tone, but she felt like he needed to be comforted. Add grabbed her shoulders roughly, his expression furious.

"Do you think I need your empathy?! I don't need you; I don't need any of you! I only desire your codes, so spare me your pathetic apologizes and sorrow!" Eve remained cold, the boy's eyes were glowing sharply, she wasn't concerned. However, when she saw the male's six Dynamos float by his shoulders sparking, she prepared herself for a fight.

"Add, don't fight me. You'll most likely regret it." With this said, she summoned Remy and Moby.

"Words no longer matter, Eve, I want your codes, not your sympathy." The queen then stared at Add, but no attack commenced. He just stared back at her, still gripping her shoulders, the sadistic grin of his plastered on his pale face.

She then felt something warmer on her shoulder from his left wrist, turning; she saw blood running down his wrist down his fingers and on her shoulder. Eve's eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm. The boy now had his head bent down, his longish bangs covering his eyes, as he laughed quietly.

"Isn't it beautiful…?" He asked her, chuckling psychotically. She ignored him, pulling up his sleeve to revealing long scratches that were now bleeding.

"Did you do this?" Eve asked, Add chuckled and then said,

"Of course. You think I'm worthless right? Are you wrong? No, the Queen of Nasods is never wrong. Hahahaha!" Eve squeezed his arm slightly,

"You read the paragraph I typed." The white-haired boy smiled; his eyes wide with black lines underneath.

"Of course I did! You were practically begging me to!" The white-haired girl looked at Add. She was generally conflicted and confused. Was this her fault or was this him and his insanity?

"Why would you hurt yourself and not me?" She asked, raising her hand to his face. She traced his face gently. He seemed to get rather tense and stopped laughing.

"I don't know." He answered honesty, the queen watched as a tear came down from one of his eyes, despite him not looking sad at all.

"Don't do it again." She scolded him; the Dynamos fell to the ground behind him. He just blinked, not looking at her.

"Should I've hurt you instead?" He asked, making it sound like he was trying to make a decision. Eve pulled his arm and dragged Add to the bathroom where they kept their medical supplies.

"You should not hurt anyone. If you are upset, talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me, it could be another person." She explained, wrapping his forearm up with the white bandages. He sat on the floor, still looking generally emotionless. She sat on the toilet lid, his arm lying on her thigh as she bandaged it.

"Who… Who would… Understand…?" The white-haired male asked quietly, his breath shaky.

"They won't understand, but they will help some way." The queen responded, finishing with the wrapping.

"I'm afraid…" He began; his own voice surprisingly weak. "Of not controlling myself…" Add brought his hands to cover his eyes, "Of going insane and hurting the ones I **do** care about…" Eve stood up and grabbed his arm, directing him back into his room.

Add's room was full of Nasod technology; a bench for construction and repair, a bookshelf stuffed full of Nasod books and random Nasod parts scattered throughout the room. Eve quickly sat Add on his bed, and snatched the knife she found on the floor, the blood still on the blade.

"If you want to change, you can." Eve said, sitting besides him. Add leaned against her, making the queen blush slightly.

"I can't forget it though… Watching Mother and Father die… Getting beaten as a slave… Wanting to just talk to **anyone** in the library… Wanting to just be… Just be… Normal…" Eve put her arm around his shoulders and stroked his soft, messy, white hair.

"Remember, to duel on the past is pointless…" She thought of how badly she wanted to revive her fellow kingdom, even though it was impossible. "…Especially when you can't do anything about it." Add shuttered and she was certain he was now crying.

"I don't want to hurt anyone… What if I do…? What if I take your codes…?" Eve held him tightly, and then kissed his head.

"You would not. You would not do anything you would not want to." The conversation ended after this. The silence was heavy, but Eve remained, still holding Add as he confided in her.

Even if it was only a hug, or just letting him be weak in front of her, Eve felt even more confident and satisfied when she left him alone for a while and he returned with a smile. Not a smile of insecurity and insanity, but one that was a bright, warm smile.

"Hey babe…" Add greeted, walking in from a mission, one that Eve had sat out on because this time she HAD REALLY been busy.

"Greetings, Add." Eve responded, looking up from some food she had been preparing. She gave a quick hand-motion and a Nasod drone took over the duty. "I'm assuming your mission was successful?" Add grinned and grabbed her, an affection tug, and gave her a spin like he was dancing with her.

"It's wonderful now that you're part of it…" The white-haired boy said, kissing her, Eve smiled in the kiss and kissed back. They pulled away,

"Have the others caught on yet…?" She asked curiously. Add smirked mischievously,

"I may have told them." Eve frowned, the fun was ruined. Add frowned too,

"I was tired of them guessing and not being able to do **this** when they're around." He gave her another quick kiss, she giggled, shocking herself, and stopped, pushing him back. There was a cheer, and both turned around blushing as the whole El group was cheering at them.

"They're so cute!" Rena gushed,

"I know right!" Ara said, both fangirling. Add and Eve just stood awkwardly in the kitchen, both staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well… How did you guys even start getting all lovey-dovey?" Elsword asked, obviously curious and dying to learn more.

"Come to think of it, they got really lovey-dovey right after that one local mission we did a few weeks ago…" Raven said quietly, the others gave an, 'Oooh', like a bunch of grade-schoolers.

"What happened between you two then?" Chung finally said, the question being asked that the rest had wondered.

"Yeah, you two hated each other before." Elesis said snobbishly. Add continued looking at the ground, tugging at his t-shirt collar uncomfortably. Eve merely blinked,

"It is complicated, and something we would rather not discuss." Add glanced at her and flashed a cute smile and mouthed a thank you.

"Yeah, what matters is we love each other now, and not what happened then!" Elsword and the others looked disappointed, but they didn't need to know. All they knew was the happiness, because that's all Add and Eve wanted them to know. They wanted to forget the sorrow of sorrow.

And together, they could both be happy and forget the painful past.

_POINTS FOR CHEESY ENDING! HEY GUYS! :P BEEN A WHILE! :D SORRY FOR NOTHING BEIN' POSTED. MY FIRSTS YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! Anyways, I just randomly thought this up after having heard about Add's third job. If you haven't seen it, go fuckin' get it. It's badass. Anyway, sorry for those who might be like, ADD ONLY WANTS CODES! I love Add X Eve. And sorry if this was weird for super fans out there, it was just suppose to be about the love, so if I missed anything about the actual GAME aspect let me know and I'll edit it. Anyways, look forward to new stories! Bye! ;)_


End file.
